


Chasing Cars

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dreaming, Dreams, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Sam Walks In, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the song chasing cars by the snow patrol.<br/>***********<br/>Dean and Castiel fall in love, or at least admit they always have.<br/>Technically a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Deans so in denial it hurts.

Castiel had almost lost the two most important humans in his life tonight. Sam and Dean had been on what should have been an easy hunt. It was supposed to be a nest of 2 or 3 new vampires. It wasn't. It was a nest of 12 seasoned vampires. It was a trap and they fell in. They put up a good fight. Sam killed 3, and Dean 2 more before the remaining 7 had overpowered the boys. Castiel had heard Dean's prayers and arrived just in time to keep them from being devoured by the very monsters they hunted.

The three of them rode back to the bunker in relative silence; even the radio was turned off. It wasn't like this was the first close call they had had, but it definitely rattled them....all three of them. They almost had to watch each other die. Cas had freed them from the vampires, sure, but he almost took an angel blade to the chest in the process, as well. 

Sam headed straight for the shower when they arrived at the bunker. Every time they almost bit it Sam did the same thing. He would go home, take a shower, and lock himself in his room for a few days. It was how he dealt.

Dean dealt by drinking too much, so that's just what he headed to the kitchen to do. He sat down at the large oak table, and poured a shot. Castiel wandered in just as Dean threw the first shot down his throat. Dean poured another as castiel sat down beside him. 

"Dean, I understand you're upset, but I don't understand how inbining copious amounts of alcohol helps. "

" It helps me stop thinking, Cas. I almost lost Sammy....and **you** tonight. I don't ever want to think about that again."

Castiel could understand that. In that way he was hurting, too. He said nothing more. He just sat with Dean in silence, glad he still had him there to do that much. It was Dean who broke the silence. 

"How are we suppose to beat Amara if we can get bested by a bunch of filtly bloodsuckers?!"

" Crowley said Rowena seemed to think Lucifer could hel-"

" **We don't need anyone! Or anything!** "

He paused. "Not from Lucifer. Not from Rowena."

Cas understood. He hadn't wanted Lucifer or Rowena's help either, but he wanted to ease Deans nerves. He hated seeing Dean upset. Dean rubbed his face, and stood. 

" I'm going to lay down."

Dean walked to his bed, and collapsed. Castiel was only a few steps behind him. When he reached Deans room; however, he became awkward. He had been in dean's room before, but he always felt like he was intruding. If he hadn't been reeling from the pain of his near loss of Dean, he wouldn't be standing here now. 

"Why'd you follow me, Cas? I'm too tired for guessing games, so just tell me."

Castiel studied his shoes as he toed the floor. 

"I just felt....bad after the hunt, and I didn't want to be alone."

"Well, why dont you go check on Sam? I'm sure he's still up cleaning his gun."

"No. Sam's fine. I would rather stay in here with you. Couldn't I just lay down on the bed with you for a while?"

"What? No. Guys don't just lay together, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head. "Why?"

" Cas, you just can't. People might think we were....ya know, together."

"I don't understand. We would be together. We would both be in bed. And what people? No one is here."

Dean huffed. Castiel clearly didn't understand humans at all. "Ok, but just....stay on that side of the bed. And shut the door before you lay down. "

Dean scooted over giving Castiel as much room as he could, but considering the size of the bed it would be a tight squeeze. Castiel quickly shut the door and climbed onto the bed. He stared silently at the ceiling. He was content here beside Dean. 

" Cas, you can get comfortable. "

"What do you mean? I am comfortable."

" Dude, you look stiff. You could take off your shoes, or your coat, or something. I don't know." 

Dean shrugged and continued nursing the beer he had grabbed as he left the kitchen minutes earlier. Castiel still wasn't sure he understood what Dean had said, but he wanted to learn more about human custom. He studied Dean for a moment before rising. He shrugged off his trench coat, and shoes then sat on the bed again. He tried to mirror how Dean was sitting. Maybe that is what Dean had meant by 'get comfortable'.

Castiel had to admit the pillows to against his back did feel better than the wall. Castiel's mind began to wander. He found himself thinking of Dean, and how he had hurt when he thought the vampires had hurt him. Dean had also clearly been upset over the vampires almost killing Cas. It was puzzling. 

"Dean, do you love me?"

Dean nearly spit out the beer he had been drinking at the moment, "What're you talking about? Why do you ask. I told you I need you, Cas."

" I know you said you need me, but I didn't think that meant the same thing. You love Sam, and you were upset about almost losing him tonight. You said you were upset about almost losing me, too. So I'm asking if you love me. "

" Look, Cas, those three words are said too much. They're not enough."

Those words were true, but they weren't the full truth. Dean was trying not to think about how he felt about Cas. He knew he needed him in his life. He knew he couldn't live without him; not anymore. That feeling was overwhelming. If Dean lost Sammy, for good, that was bad. That was life changing bad, but if he lost Castiel...he knew he'd die too right along with him. 

It was with this thought that Castiel seemed to read Deans mind. "Me too, Dean."

" Were you reading my mind, Cas?" 

"I didn't mean to. You were thinking very loudly."

Dean didn't say anything else. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. Cas was his friend. That was it. Dean was straight. He liked women. He had never been attracted to a man, and had no inclination to humor the thought that he might be in love with one now. His thoughts lingered on the Angel though as he drifted off to sleep beside him. 

Dean was suddenly standing in a garden. It was beautiful. There were flowers he had never even seen bursting into life before his eyes. He walked around enjoying his dream. He liked his usual pier dream spot, but this was unbelievable. It was then he saw Castiel standing not far away. He was watching a honey bee pollinate one of the unknown flowers. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean smirked. He loved hearing Cas say his name. 

"Hello, Cas. Are you real or are you dream Cas?"

Castiel walk toward Dean and closed the space between. He was standing too close to Dean again, the way he did in the waking world often. He didn't answer Deans question instead he posed instruction of his own. 

"Hold still, Dean. I want to do something. "

Deans body went rigid, and he didn't move. 

" OK. What is it?"

Cas lifted his hand to Deans cheek and held his face as he planted a kiss on Deans lips. It was timid and shy, but soft and sweet. Dean reciprocated immediately, but pulled away suddenly. 

"What the hell Cas?!"

Cas backed up out of Deans personal space, but didn't offer to answer.

"Cas, I'm not gay, OK? I've never been interested in a man, so-"

"Dean, I'm not a man. You know that. I'm an angel of the lord. Angels have no gender."

Dean stood silently staring intently at Castiel. He knew Cas was an angel, but...he couldn't wrap his mind around the gender thing. Jimmy had been a man. Castiel was in Jimmy, so didn't that mean Castiel was male for the time being?

Castiel's form shifted until it was some unrecognizable woman. "Would you be having this debate if I looked like this?"

" What? Who the fuck is this? I don't want this. I want you to be You, OK?"

Cas shifted back again. "Is this form more pleasing to you, Dean?"

"Yes! I don't want you to look like some random woman I don't know!"

" You know her. That was the waitress from Toleto you had sex with last week."

Dean was taken aback. He hadn't even realized that. He had been disgusted with the woman when Cas looked like her. He wanted Cas to look the way he was supposed to, not like some skank he didn't care about. It was then that he realized it was Cas's grace he was attracted to. It was that grace that reminded him of all the humanity he forgot in himself. It wasn'tJimmy.When he looked like that woman he didn't look the way he was suppose to. He couldn't see those piercing blue eyes that seemed to carry every ounce of his grace. 

Cas smiled like he knew what Dean was thinking. "Wake up, Dean."

Dean found himself once again in his bed, but he was alone now. He needed to find Cas and ask him why he crashed his dream. He tore through the bunker, searching. He found Cas in the kitchen with Sam. 

" What the hell, man?! Why did you crash my dream, Cas? What was the point of that?! I could've been dreaming about fishing, but you had to go and confuse me and start your shit."

Cas looked confused. "Dean, I didn't visit your dreams. I've been with Sam ever since you fell asleep. What happened?"

" Nothing, I guess. Sorry. "

Dean turned, thoroughly puzzled and made his way back to his room. He collapsed back on his bed and began trying to figure out what was up with that dream if it wasn't Castiel's doing. He had almost dozed back off when Cas knocked on his open door.

" Sam went to the store. He said he'd be back later. Can I come in?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, come on in. Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what got into me. "

"What happened that you were so mad at me?"

" I wasn't mad, Cas. I was just confused. It's nothing, OK?"

"No. I usually don't press you, Dean, but something was wrong. "

Dean huffed, " We were in a garden, and there were these flowers and bees....and then you kissed me. And when I got upset you turned into some woman and asked if I liked you better like that."

Cas was silent for a full minute before he replied. "Did you like me better like that?"

" What? No. No I didn't."

Cas again fell silent. He didn't know what to do. Dream Cas had upset Dean, and he wanted to fix it. He got curious before he figured out a solution though. 

"You had dream? Not a nightmare."

"Yeah? Your point?"

"Why did dream Cas kiss you?"

"Hell I don't know man. You said-Dream you said-I want to try something. Then you kissed me."

"Why did you get mad?"

"You can't be serious. We are two dudes. Dudes don't kiss."

"Dean, I'm an angel of the lord. I don't have a gen-"

"I know, man. No gender. Dream you said that too. I know you aren't a man, but your vessel is so I'm sorry if it still weirds me out. "

" So, if my vessel was female you would want to kiss me?"

"Yeah. Wait, no. That's not what I meant. Cas you're taking that out of context. "

" No I'm not, Dean. You said the reason you didn't want to kiss me because Jimmy was male. You would be romantically interest in me if I was in a female vessel."

"Cas, I don't ever want to see you in any vessel except this one, so don't go switching vessels just because of what I said."

"Why? If you're interested in me romantically I want to find a vessel that is appealing to you, Dean."

"Jimmy has nothing to do with it. If I wanted you romantically, I'd want you just like this. Jimmy is dead, this vessel is all you. It was resurrected for you. This is you."

Dean was rambling, and stumbling all over himself. This isn't a conversation he imagined having today. It was then, Cas realized the most obvious solution. He suddenly clamped his lips against Deans. It wasn't soft and timid like the dream. It was hard and passionate. Dean couldn't stop himself from reciprocating in the waking world anymore than he could in the dream world. They broke apart only moments later. Dean's eyes flickered open to find Castiel's blue ones staring back. Dean found he wasn't as mad this time. He had enjoyed it. 

"Can I kiss you again, Dean?"

Dean's voice was low and raspy. "Yes!"

They crashed into each other once again. The kisses were growing more heated and passionate with each passing second. Dean could feel himself growing hard. His erection was straining against his pants. He couldn't believe he was kissing Cas. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying it. He wanted more. Kisses weren't enough. Without breaking their lips Dean began to push the jacket from Castiel's shoulders. He never understood why Cas wore so many layers. He had to lose more layers. Dean began kissing down Cas's cheek to his neck. Castiel's shirt was in the way. Dean broke away from Cas to remove his tie. 

" Cas, is this ok?"

Cas nodded, "yes, Dean."

Hearing Cas say his name sent shivers down Dean's spine. He quickly removed Castiel's tie and shirt before crashing their lips back together again. Cas began tugging at Deans shirt. It was off in seconds. Dean began exploring every inch of Castiel's torso with his mouth: kissing his neck, planting light love bites on his collar bone. He pushed Cas back onto the bed and fell slowly with him. Dean stopped and hovered over Cas. 

" Cas, this is new to me. I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean I get like the general....idea, but..."

Cas smiled knowingly, "its ok, Dean. It's new to me too."

"Let's just go slow."

They did. Dean took his time kissing and undressing Cas, exploring his naked body. Cas also took every opportunity to enjoy Deans nakedness. He kissed, and groaped every inch be could reach. 

" What do we do now Cas? Because honestly, I can't get any harder. I need...to ya know."

Cas understood, and spread his legs so that Dean fell between them. 

"Are you sure? It might hurt."

Cas nodded. Dean might've been new to this, but he knew he needed lube and to loosen Cas's hole. He didn't want to hurt him. 

"Ok...ummm... Wait right here."

Dean hopped up and rummaged through his bathroom bag. He found what he was searching for. He rejoined Cas moments later, and took his place between his legs. He had to admit it felt nice being here like this with Cas. He started to pour the lube onto his fingers then stopped. 

"Are you sure about this, Cas? You don't have to do this. If you want to stop we can stop right now. I won't be upset."

"Yes, Dean. I'm sure. I want this. I've felt bonded to you since I raised you from perdition."

That was all Dean needed. He poured copious amounts of lube onto his fingers and warmed it up a bit before he searched out Cas's hole. He leaned forward and kissed Cas as he slowly sunk one finger into Cas. Castiel whimpered at the sudden intrusion, so Dean stopped and gave him a moment to adjust. When he was sure it was alright to continue Dean began working the finger in and out as he peppered Cas's chest and neck in wet kisses. After he felt Castiel loosen a bit, he slowly introduced a second finger. Castiel winced, but encouraged Dean to continue. He wanted this so much, and he needed Dean inside of him. 

"Dean, please. I need you. "

"Not yet. I'm a little bigger than 2 fingers."

Dean kissed Cas gingerly as he slipped in a third finger. He began working them in and out when suddenly Castiel moaned loudly and jumped. Dean had hit his prostate. Castiel begged him to do it again. It felt so good. Dean wasn't sure what he did, but he liked the result so he searched out the magic spot again. When he did, he didn't lose it. Castiel was writhing and moaning loudly. Dean was eating it up, but his own erection was painfully throbbing, begging for attention. 

Dean removed his fingers, and Castiel whimpered at the loss. Dean smirked as he poured lube onto his hard cock. He kissed Cas once and then slowly began pressing himself into his now loosened hole. 

Cas closed his eyes tightly and tried not to whimper. Dean saw his struggle and stopped moving. He gave Castiel time to adjust. After a moment Cas urged him forward, so Dean resumed plunging into him. It wasn't much longer until Dean had bottomed out. He stopped so Cas could adjust, and he could too. Cas was tight, and Deans dick threatened to cum just from the heat of it. Finally, Dean was able to move slowly at first; building in speed with each stroke. Cas moaned Deans name over and over as he dug his nails into Dean's shoulders. It had threatened to be so painful, but he was enjoying having Dean inside him so much now. And Dean was such a tender lover. Dean was getting close. He had to get Cas off first. He changed his position hoping he could hit that magic spot with his dick, and he did. When he was sure he could keep hitting it he moved one of his hands to Cas's dick. He started stroking him as he fucked him. 

"Fuck! You feel so good Cas. This feel so good! I want you to cum with me. Can you do that? I'm getting close. Come on baby."

Just hearing Dean talking to him this way could've gotten Cas off. He was falling over the edge within minutes spurting cum all over his stomach. Dean was right behind him when he felt Cas's muscles tighten around him. He moaned Cas's name and his vision went black. He stayed inside of Cas as he rode out the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. Castiel whimpered as Dean fell out of him. He had never experienced anything like that in all his time on earth.

Several minutes passed before either of them said anything at all. 

"OK, so that just happened, " was all Dean could manage. He hadn't expected any of what transpired between them, and now he knew that things would never be the same again. 

"Was it enjoyable for you?" Castiel's wording elicited a chuckle from Dean. 

"Yeah, Cas. I enjoyed it. Did you?"

Dean hoped he said yes because he didn't think he could never do that again. He needed Cas in his bed every night for the foreseeable future. 

"Yes. I think I would like to do it again."

"We can do it again, but how about for right now we just lay here and just forget the world."

Sam had taken longer than he meant to shopping. The bookstore had several new books he was interested in, and he'd gotten carried away. He called out for Dean as he made his way into the bunker, but heard no reply. He quickly put the groceries away before exploring to see what Dean was doing. He made his way down the hall, past the bedrooms, thinking perhaps he was in the range. As he passed Dean's bedroom he glanced in to see, what he could only assume, was a naked Dean and Cas cuddled under a blanket. He froze. Dean was clearly asleep, but Cas was awake looking directly at Sam. 

Sam mouthed, "I'm sorry," and bolted back down the hall. He didn't want to know. He would just busy himself with the new books, and pretend he didn't just see his brother in a compromising situation. 

It was hours later when Dean awoke. Castiel was still in bed holding him this time. He had to figure out what was going on before Sammy came home and caught them like this. 

"Cas, are we....together now?...or...I mean...I don't know what to call us? Are we dating?"

Castiel tilted his head, clearly examining what Dean was saying. "I'm not sure what you mean."

" Are we in a relationship? Are we going to do that again, and if we are going to are we only doing that with each other and no one else?"

The lightbulb seemed to go off in Cas's head. "I would like to do that again, and I'm not inclined to include anyone except you."

Dean laughed again. "This is pretty...ummm...weird to me, but I think maybe this means we are together...because I definitely want to do that again, and I'm not inclined to include anyone but you either."

They shared a brief kiss before Dean got dressed, and headed into the common room. He wasn't sure if Sam was back yet, but if he wasn't he didn't want him to find out about his relationship with Cas by finding them in bed together. Sam was sitting in a chair at the table when Dean walked in. He wasn't going to say anything, but the struggle to keep his mouth shut was too much to bear. He didn't get to embarrass his bother often. 

"You and Cas have fun snuggling?"

Deans mouth fell open as he stared at his brother. 

"Don't worry. You guys were covered I just thought I'd mess with you a little bit. So, are you guys a thing finally or what?"

Dean was still silent for a full minute, but at least his mouth was closed." Yeah, I guess we are a thing. I don't know. And what do you mean finally?"

"You two have been eye fucking each other for years. I figured it would happen sooner or later."

Sam laughed as Dean buried his face in one of his hands. Castiel made his was to Deans side and laced his fingers with those on Deans free hand. He leaned in and whispered something quietly to Dean whose eyes got very large suddenly. 

"See ya later, Sammy. We are going back to my room."


End file.
